


Sweet Dreams

by Emeka



Category: Summon Night (Video Games)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Pre-Canon, Wet Dream, implied folth/ghift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeka/pseuds/Emeka
Summary: Folth has the Brattern brothers to stay at his house for the night and everything goes completely normally.
Relationships: Erst Brattern/Folth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sweet Dreams

Tonight is the most special occasion in the world! And yet, when he tried to stress its importance to his parents they only smiled and nodded at each other. It's the night when his best friend and his role model, two brothers, are going to spend the night at his house! 

All evening he hovered in the kitchen and helped with side dishes, wondering if everything would suit. It wasn't like he had ever been unsatisfied with his meals, or thought his mom was a bad cook. But somehow it didn't seem _enough_. 

He was less worried about Ghift. Being around the same age he had spent more time at his house and was pretty well used to everything. It was his brother he was worried about. But when he asked Ghift whether there was anything in particular Erst liked, he only scowled and said, "Your parents are so _normal_ , Folth. That's more important than anything they make."

(again he wondered why Erst wasn't taking his hard-earned break to spend time with his own parents buuut neither of them really talked about home so he didn't pry. and he was too excited about having him at his house to try to poke holes in it.)

And everything went as good as he hoped they would. His parents loved Erst and Erst ate everything on his plate between talk about what being a Summoner is like and how things are at Eucross. They'd all met before but never really had the chance to talk, so he was perfectly happy just to watch them get along and smile (his best friend's brother's in particular that lit up his heart like sunlight every time he showed it) even when said best friend kept stealing pieces of his cobbler.

After dinner the three of them--Folth, Ghift, and Erst--played board games and a few rounds of hide and seek while his parents cleaned up. Ordinarily he'd help as well but Erst insisted then he'd have to help as well, if he needed a little boy to clean up after him. And that of course, as gracious hosts, his parents could not accept.

It was the most fun he'd had in a long time. Erst had never been the type to act like he was too grown to play with children, something that has not changed. Given his cheerful readiness to get into things it actually sometimes felt like they were a group of three kids, even so much bigger as he was.

Bedtime rolled around. He made his feelings loudly known (“boy’s sleepover!”). Erst demurred; he completely understood if they didn’t feel comfortable letting him sleep in the same room as the boys and would be happy to take a spare couch. They felt no such reservation, as he was the brother of their son’s best friend. Feel free to make yourself comfortable.

They brushed their teeth at the same sink, trying not to spit on each other, and changed for night in turns.

And now, Folth gazes around his room, trying to figure out the most optimum--

“Either big brother takes the bed alone, or you and I do,” Ghift says. He gives Folth a look that is hard to decipher. “Or me and him, I guess. But it would be weird for you two to share.”

Folth reluctantly nods in agreement. That said, they are his guests, so there is really only one choice. “Why don’t you and Erst take it?”

“You boys can share.” Erst ruffles his hair, giving him another brilliant smile. As always, having it directed at him makes his stomach flip. “I’ll set up camp on the floor. Okay? So you can gossip, or paint each other’s nails--”

“Brooother!”

He and Ghift settle together in his bed as they have probably a dozen times by now. The familiarity is nice but he can’t help a tinge of disappointment sour in the back of his throat. The rational part of him recognizes it would be improper, but he can’t help imagining what it would be like to sleep in the same bed as Erst. The sleepy warmth off his body would bake off him like an oven, and the feel of it slumbering beneath his skin, in the tender underknee skin, accidentally entangling feet and legs...

The urge to ‘eeeeeee’ stifles in his throat. He buries his face in his pillow, furiously rubbing back and forth as if by doing so he could scrub the thoughts from his mind. Ghift elbows him with an annoyed mumble.

Maybe if he can keep still enough, his head will go still too, and then he’ll drift off. Something is wrong. His heart won’t stop racing in spurts, or his body going hot. Ghift is breathing deep already beside him, soft but clear, and a little below that, he hears Erst’s breathing as well. Barely audible but it’s making him uncomfortable.

A hand on his calf makes him jump. Just on the inside, thankfully. “Folth? Are you asleep yet?”

“Umm. No.” He can feel his heat even through the sheet. It’s so prominent to his senses it’s hard to focus on anything else, even to form monosyllabic answers.

“Are you not feeling well?”

“Umm. I guess not.”

The hand slides slowly up his thigh and settles into the crook of his waist. Erst whispers against his ear so close his breath tickles. “Let me look at you, Folth. Do you think you’re running a fever?”

Folth wriggles about in his sheets, pushing away at the same time so at least they won’t be face to face. That’s a little much to handle right now. His eyes haven’t adjusted to make out much of Erst’s expression, and right now, even if it means being seen in return, he wishes he could. The atmosphere is stifling. If he could see his eyes, and know that he is still smiling at him, he’d be more at ease. “I don’t think I’m really sick, though.”

“I see.” But Erst—or the Erst-figure—tenderly pulls his blanket down, and leans closer, one knee creaking the bed. “You just have a crush on me is all, isn’t it?”

He immediately shakes his head, but the word makes his insides even squigglier. He’s always admired Erst, and even modeled his own life aspirations after his achievements, but that doesn’t make it anything more. He hasn’t _felt_ anything more. Has he?

“That’s so cute. I’ve always felt the same way.” He touches him again, on the inner thigh and leading up to the place no one’s supposed to touch. A gasp, born from surprise and that weird squiggly feeling, comes reflexively from his throat. “Shhh. You’ll wake up Ghift. You know how jealous he can get.”

Folth’s neck feels like a rust-clotted mechanism, but he manages enough of a turn to see the slumbering figure beside him. A little mop of dark hair and the outline of an ear. “Jealous?” He’s not sure what there is to be jealous of, especially in this situation. Whatever this is.

“Of both of us.”

A memory floats to his head, from far back when they were learning their alphabet, before Erst became a summoner. “Look,” he said, pointing with three spread fingers over three letters. “E, F, G. Just like you an’ your brother, with me in the middle!” He’d felt so pleased with himself for noticing.

Instead of the excitement he expected, Ghift stared at the letters and with his pen crossed out the last two and switched them. “No. I’m in the middle.”

It made absolutely no sense to him. That’s not how the alphabet goes. The only way he could rationalize it was that Ghift was just being contrary, as he could be sometimes. He hasn’t really thought of it since, and even now though he senses there was indeed some kind of actual meaning to that rearrangement, he is either not mature or smart enough to find that meaning. 

“Don’t worry about it. All you need to know is” the rest became a soft hushing sound. 

For what? Folth mouths. It occurs to him right after it’ll be hard to make out but Erst understands him perfectly.

“You’re going to become an adult soon.” His palm kneads almost like a cat’s paw into his groin. “I want to introduce you to it.”

He should disagree. No one is supposed to touch him there. Some playground talk he’s heard revolves around this place too, and sex, which is doubly wrong. But his head is fuzzy, and his mouth filling with thick, sweet saliva. 

“You trust me. Don’t you, Folth?”

“Yeah...” Erst has never hurt him before. He’s always been nothing but kind and helpful to everyone. That’s why he’s always looked up to him. That’s why he’s always felt that thing in the pit of his belly he’s never felt around anyone else. If he says he has a crush on him, he probably does. And that Erst might feel the same way… it doesn’t matter that he’s his friend’s brother, or older than him. His chest is squeezing so tight he can hardly breathe.

His pajama pants are slipped down first, scruffing his legs with flannel before baring them to the air. The front of his tightie-whities is distended, something that has only happened when getting up in the morning. It’s annoying when he needs to pee but it feels different right now, like it’s connected to the coiling in his guts. “Erst… my um, my thingie is...”

“It’s fine. This is part of growing up.”

The gross playground things he’s heard about weenies—maybe there’s some truth to them after all, if even Erst says it’s supposed to get stiff like this. Even so, he can’t imagine how those things work out. As much as he trusts him, he’s still a bit worried. “It’s normal?”

“Yeah. Mine does it all the time. You know what an erection is?”

“Uh-huh.” Or a stiffie, or a hard-on. “But I still don’t understand.” He’s never thought about Erst having a weenie, too. Sure, he’s a guy, but somehow he doesn’t think they look the same down there.

His undies go the way of his pajamas, leaving him breezy from the waist down and half-tempted to cover himself. Erst kisses his navel down to his lowest lower belly, slow and lingering so that Folth’s baby weenie drags across cotton as he shifts down his body, until it’s nestling his cheek. Folth groans quietly in his throat. Erst’s cheek is leaner than his, but it’s just as soft and so so toasty warm. It’s almost a replacement for his smile.

Then he does the weird thing he heard about, the one he couldn’t fathom anyone doing for any reason, it seemed so gross. Erst took his wiener into his mouth.

He breathes out a large gasp before catching himself and stuffing the side of his hand in his mouth. It doesn’t feel weird—well, it does, but in a totally different way than he thought. It’s a good kind of strange, so overwhelmingly good the only thing he can do with himself is lay his head back and try not to whimper too much. This is what boners are for? For part of being an adult? And to experience it with his—crush—unbelievable! Erst’s mouth is like heater and syrupy-wet, sucking and twirling, making him numb deep into his spine.

The pleasure mounts until his pelvis feels ready to burst. The sounds he buries into his skin turn desperate with a premonition he doesn’t know the meaning of, and tears prick the corners of his eyes. Can’t wake Ghift up, he’s right _there_ right beside him, so close their legs touch, but this effort is going to suffocate him as it looms on top of him--

and his eyes open even though they already were, leaving the dream behind but not its effects. His body is awash with _something_ that still makes him shiver and cry and drool. He hears areyouokay and latches onto the closest thing in reach for comfort, Erst’s arm shaking him, and sniffles through the last of it washing out of his system as his hair is stroked.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Erst asks, so soft he can ignore it if he chooses.

He nods, because he’s not sure what else to call it, especially when it has left him like this, all snotty and wet in his underwear. A deep sense of shame lies heavy in his bones. It especially sucks to be like this in front of Erst of all people either, so much that even this attention is only more uncomfortable. “Sorry I woke you.”

“It’s no problem. Right, Ghift?”

Folth reluctantly turns his head. Ghift is eyeing him owlishly, looking spookily wide awake even with his corkscrewed hair. He nods, more with the minute up-and-down of his eyes than with his chin. “Do you need anything?”

“Right. Water? Change of clothes?” His heart catches in his throat. “You’re all sweaty.”

“Water,” he says weakly. Not even going to acknowledge that other part if he can help it. All he really needs is some space. “Sorry. Again.”

Erst ruffles his hair and for a split-second catches his eye. His smile is a punch in the gut made of so many things he’s not sure what to make of any of it. His admiration—not crush, that was just a dream. But there was all the other stuff in the dream, too. He can’t believe his brain would have the audacity to make up something like that about someone he respects but his insides still flutter when he thinks about it, and that’s part of the punch. 

Water runs in the bathroom.

“What did you dream about?” Ghift asks, under the sound of the faucet.

Folth stares fixedly at the shaft of light spilling out into the hall. “I don’t remember.”


End file.
